A Fleur de To
by SANDROU
Summary: SongFic Après un an d'absence, Draco retrouve Hermione et tente de se faire pardonner...


**A Fleur de Toi**

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Tu y vas, chérie ? s'écria Ronald Weasley du salon. Je regarde le quidditch à la tévévision ! »

« Télévision, Ron, pas tévévision ! Comme si c'était une bonne excuse... » murmura Hermione en riant.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit. Elle lâcha le torchon avec lequel elle s'essuyait les mains lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour, Hermione. Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. Je...

- Non. Non, Draco, ce n'est pas la peine. Va-t-en ! » dit-elle durement en refermant la porte.

Il l'en empêcha et entra habilement dans la maison.

« Je t'ai dit DEHORS ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Il y a un problème, chérie ? demanda Ron, toujours devant la télévision.

- Non ! Aucun problème ! Regarde le match ! répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Draco ? » dit Hermione en le poussant sur le perron et refermant la porte derrière eux.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire mon ange...

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! cria-t-elle. Je ne suis plus ton ange aujourd'hui !

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es heureuse avec Weasley ? Je sais bien que non... » demanda Draco en plongeant ses yeux gris au fond des siens. Un pli d'anxiété barrait son front.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Est-ce qu'elle aurait la force de lui mentir ? Non, bien sûr que non...

« _Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas..._

_J'ai tant de mal à vivre, ivre_

_De ce parfum si différent du tien,_

_Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui_

_Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière !_

- Alors reviens ! Reviens à la maison Hermione ! J'ai été tellement idiot de croire que je pourrais vivre sans toi ! s'exclama Draco. S'il te plait mon ange... Il faut que tu me croies : je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, partout, depuis que...

- Arrête ! Arrête de me mentir ! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser Ron, le faire souffrir au moins autant que j'ai souffert de ton départ ? Tout ça parce que tu te sens seul ? Tu n'y penses pas !

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que tu es heureuse Hermione ?

- _Ca fait bientôt 1 an qu'il m'a sauvé de toi_

_Souvent je me demande où j'en serai pour toi_

- Nous serions ensemble, Hermione ! Nous serions ensemble, c'est ce que nous voulions ! Tu te souviens ? demanda Draco en lui prenant la main. Rien que toi et moi... C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi... » assura-t-il gravement.

- Oui, Draco ! Toi, moi, Voldemort et sa bande de Mangemorts ! Est-ce que c'est ça la vie que tu veux me donner ? Une vie de fugitive ? Je pense valoir mieux que ça... Et Ron m'a offert tout ce dont je voulais : une maison, de l'amour, de l'attention...

- Alors tu as tiré un trait sur nous ? As-tu tiré un trait sur _moi_, Hermione ?

_- _Non, Draco, non... J'ai essayé de t'oublier. Je veux t'oublier. Tu fais partie de mon passé. _Mais souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes..._

- Je te cherche, je n'ai fait que ça depuis un an ! J'ai vraiment essayé de te retrouver ! Je t'ai envoyé des tonnes de lettres, tu ne m'as jamais répondu. C'était comme si tu avais disparu...

- _J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro_

_J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts_...

- Tu as jeté mes lettres ? s'écria-t-il, une étincelle passant dans ses yeux sombres. Tu les as lues alors ? Tu sais à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait ! Je t'en pries, pardonne-moi ! Depuis que tu es partie, j'essaye de trouver une raison valable de continuer à vivre... Je fais des choses horribles pour le compte de Voldemort, Hermione, mais avant je rentrais et tu étais là. Tu me parlais de ta journée, de ton travail, tu me faisais oublier tout le mal que j'avais pu faire. Tu étais ma bouffée d'oxygène ! Aujourd'hui, je rentre, et je suis seul. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, je suis seul en permanence... Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es heureuse avec Weasley ! Pas alors que je paye chaque jour pour la nuit où...

- Ecoute Draco ! l'interrompit Hermione.

_Même si j'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force,_

_Je garde au plus profond de moi tout ce que tu m'as aimé_ !

- Donne moi une autre chance de te prouver que j'étais sincère ! Je t'en supplie, mon ange, donne moi une chance de me racheter ! Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de vivre toute une vie sans toi... Reviens je t'en supplie. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Il déglutit pour que sa voix, qui devenait de plus en plus aigue, retrouve son timbre normal. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui faire comprendre à quel point ses journées avaient été vides sans elle, sans sa présence, sans son rire se répercutant sur les murs du Manoir...

Elle avait baissé les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il avança la main pour l'essuyer, elle recula vivement et lui dit d'une voix hachée :

« _Lui, il a tenté de me consoler,_

_Même si il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé,_

_C'est vrai ! Mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête, _

_Pour la nuit, pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais_ !

- Hermione ! C'était une erreur ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de te faire du mal ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me faire du mal ? répéta-t-elle lentement. Alors à quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu m'as trompée avec... cette garce ? Comment croyais-tu que j'allais réagir en apprenant que l'homme que j'aime plus que tout avait couché avec une autre ? »

Il la regarda longuement avant de répéter :

« L'homme que tu aimes plus que tout... Tu m'aimes toujours, alors ? Weasley n'est qu'un moyen de m'oublier ?

- Non, Draco, pas du tout ! Ron, c'est... autre chose ! Lui,

_Il a séché toutes les larmes, tu sais,_

_Il a ramassé les pots cassés et il a réglé tout tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures,_

_Tout ce que tu m'as laissé..._

- Hermione... Souviens-toi notre promesse... On s'était juré qu'ils ne nous sépareraient pas ! Tu les laisses faire ! Tu les laisses t'éloigner de moi !

- Ils ? De qui parles-tu ? Le seul fautif, Draco, c'est toi ! Si tu n'avais pas... couché avec n'importe qui, nous serions ensemble, nous serions peut-être heureux qui sait !

- Mon ange ! Tu ne vois pas que Weasley t'as monté contre moi pendant tout ce temps ? S'il te plait réveille-toi, continua-t-il.

- Ron ne m'a pas monté contre toi... Tu t'en es chargé tout seul ! Ron ne me trompera jamais, tu m'entends ?

_Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par coeur, _

_Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures_...

- Alors ton choix est fait ? Tu restes avec Weasley ?

- Non Draco tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai tellement souffert quand je suis partie... Il m'a acceptée, avec le peu d'amour que j'avais à lui donner.

_Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur _

_Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras ?_ dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Hermione...

_- Sors de mes pensées ! _cria-t-elle.

- Je ne te comprends plus. Tu préfères rester malheureuse toute ta vie avec lui ? Pardonne-moi, Hermione je t'en pries ! Je t'aime comme un fou, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi durant toutes ces nuits sans toi ! J'essayais de deviner ce que tu faisais sans moi pendant ce temps !

- Ce que je faisais Draco ?

_J'essayais de t'oublier avec un autre _

_Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes _

_J'ai essayé mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, _

_Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi !_ »

Un sourire éclaira le visage sombre de Draco.

« Alors rentre avec moi, mon ange. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Oui mais moi, commença-t-elle en collant son dos à la porte,

_Je veux t'oublier _

_Reprend tes rêves et disparait _

_Car je veux l'aimer comme toi..._ » finit-elle en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant Draco les yeux pleins de larmes dehors.

Elle s'effondra contre la porte en sanglotant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'aimait encore malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?

« Ca va, mon ange ? » demanda Ron du salon.

Elle sourit entre ses larmes en l'entendant l'appeler comme Draco l'avait toujours fait. Elle renifla, se releva et répondit :

« Ca va très bien. Merci, Ron. »


End file.
